


Kingdom Hearts Smut Drabbles

by MizzyV



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizzyV/pseuds/MizzyV
Summary: A collection of drabbles of kingdom hearts characters x reader. requests open.





	Kingdom Hearts Smut Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this first chapter features some soft sora smut, please enjoy!

His hand caresses your face and you tilt your head into it. You bring your own hand up to cup his and you move your lips into his palm, planting a small kiss. You lean in towards his face. A simple peck on the cheek and he sighs scooting closer to you and wrapping his arms around your waist. He smiles at you, that bright sunny smile that always manages to send a bolt of electricity through your spine.

You return his smile with one of your own and watch his grow ever wider.

The two of you lay together that way, in blissful silence, cuddling up against each other. You both shift every now and then only to get closer to each other.

“I love you.” He says to you.

“Mmmn,” you reply.

He chuckles a light and wonderful sound that floats on the wind around the room. And then he leans into a kiss right on your lips. You kiss him back, soft and slow, just how you like it.

He rubs circles into your back as you both deepen the kiss. His circles begin to trail lower until his hand sneakily slips up your shirt, now rubbing against your bare skin and you moan into the kiss before he pulls away to kiss your cheek, your neck, your shoulder. Kisses everywhere as he roams his hands up and down your back under your shirt. Your place your own hands against his chest, feeling the muscles beneath his shirt.

Then he’s lifting your shirt up and you quickly help him to take it off. He smiles at you and you don’t need words but he says them anyway.

“/Name/…”

You giggle a little at his expression; he looks so entranced. He smiles wider.

“I always want to make you laugh /Name/. I want you to be happy. I feel strong with you.”

At this you let out a laugh. Truly you are happy in this moment.

But there’s a little more you want.

“Then make me happy, Sora,” you say with a teasing smile and he laughs that laugh that sounds like the heavens themselves have parted to bring you music.

“Of course, /Name/.”

And he pulls you closer as he plants another deep kiss on your lips, hands returning to trailing up and down your back before coming around to explore your chest and front.

He breaks the kiss to give a peck to your shoulder before gently rolling you over so that you’re on your back and he maneuvers himself on top of you, giving you a quick smile before leaning down and taking a nipple in his mouth.

You moan to the sensation as he rolls his tongue around the nipple. One of his free hands comes up to the other nipple, gently squeezing it between his fingers, eliciting a soft “ah” from your lips.

His last free hand is roaming your stomach teasing the opening of your pants, slipping under the hem every now and then but not too deep.

You give a small laugh at his antics but you’re cut off by your own voice as he flicks your nipple with his tongue.

“Ahh!” you cry as he continues at this pace. And then, to your dismay, his hand and mouth leave your chest but you’re soon replaced with excitement as both of his hands begin to pull your pants down and off of your body. He tosses them somewhere to the corner of the room before cradling your face in his hands and giving soft kisses all over your face as you hum in satisfaction.

You reach your arms around him and tug upwards at his own shirt. He takes the hint and quickly removes his shirt, throwing it to the side to join you pants wherever they had landed.

You trail your hands up and down his side and watch as he shudders, then breaks into a grin.

You smile back before pulling him into a kiss which he breaks all too early to trail kisses down your face, but you’re satisfied yet as he kisses you down your neck, down your chest and stomach. He lifts one of your legs up and turns to suckle at the skin on the inside of your thigh and you moan at the feeling.

Your hands go into his hair as he licks down your thigh and you gasp as his mouth envelops the cloth of your underwear and he sucks you through the cloth.

He swirls his tongue around this way and that, eliciting moans from your lips as you tangle your hands in his hair.

You feel your underwear being tugged off and you give a soft “mnn” as approval. You gasp and tighten you hold on his hair when you feel a wetness at the place he’d been teasing before. Soon you’re a moaning mess as he licks you thoroughly, pushing your legs apart to better accommodate his head between them.

You shudder as he guides his tongue to your entrance and let out a long moan as he pushes inside. You can feel his tongue squirming inside you as he stretches you open with his mouth. Only for him to pull out a minute later. You whine at the feeling of emptiness and he chuckles.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you,” he says as he leans over to reach for the bedside table. You recognize the tube he pulls out and can’t help squirming in anticipation as he lathers a generous amount of lube onto his hands.

You grip at the sheets as he bends down and places a finger at your entrance. You’re expecting to feel his fingers slide in but they only just circle around the entrance as if teasing what you want.

You let out a groan and a _“Sora”_ and he laughs.

“Sorry, sorry,” he chuckles and then you feel the gratifying push of his fingers into your entrance, sliding in slick and easy.

You moan as he adds a second finger, scissoring and stretching you open as your grip on the bed sheet tightens. You feel his free hand running up and down your leg, pausing to rub in circles with his thumb.

All too soon, the fingers leave and you fail to hold back the moan of displeasure to which he just laughs to which you groan even more loudly.

He moves his hand to your hips and positions himself as you hold your breath in anticipation.

“Relax,” he tells you. It’s not a command but a soft reminder and you can feel the care behind his words. And so you exhale slowly and close your eyes, trying your best to relax when you feel an all too familiar prodding sensation at your entrance. And no sooner than seconds later you feel him slowly pushing into you, filling you up with that sweet sensation that you’d craved so much.

You moan as he fills you with himself. His name slips from your lips. He places his hands on your chest, thumbing your nipples, and you wrap your arms around him and pull him in close for a kiss as you adjust to the feeling inside you.

After a minute, he slowly begins to pull himself out and just as slowly push back in. You arch your back into him, a soft “hnn” escaping from you. He sets a slow and steady pace and you find yourself relaxing into the feeling even more, humming in content as he litters gentle kisses on your eyes, your cheeks, your nose.

He whispers an “I love you" into your ear and quickens his pace, thrusting into you and making you keen.

You can feel yourself getting closer and closer to that breaking point and you clutch him close to yourself.

You can hear the strain in his voice as he cries, “Ah, I-I’m close! I’m gonna-“ and then you feel yourself fill with his seed at the same time that you yourself are pushed over the  edge, gripping him for dear life as you ride this wave of pleasure.

And then he collapses next to you, breathing raggedly and you doing the same. He smiles at you that sweet smile and he runs his hand through your hair. You smile as well and close your eyes letting sleep take you.

**Author's Note:**

> I always imagine that sora will be a gentle and loving lover haha, please comment and kudos for more! feel free to request characters and scenarios! thanks!


End file.
